It is known to apply metallic coatings to the surface of composite materials for decorative purposes, for example decorative chrome coatings. Such coatings, typically electroplating directly onto the composite substrate, have low bond strength because they are applied by low cost processes.
There are alternative methods that can be used to provide metallic coatings to composite materials in which the coating has higher bond strength.
One such alternative is the use of vapour deposition techniques. While providing improved bond strength, these methods require high processing temperatures that can damage the composite substrate material.
A further such alternative the use of thermal spraying. Again, this technique can improve the coating bond strength but the abrasive grit blasting surface preparation can cause mechanical degradation of the composite material. These surface preparation requirements render thermal spraying techniques unusable on small or thin-walled components.